I'm sick
by Aphrodite137
Summary: aku sangat membenci keadaan ini, ini menyebalkan, seharusnya sekarang aku bisa bermain bersama Kyu, Hyuk dan Wookie.. tapi, ini membuatku mengingat semua kenyataan ini, kenyataan yang begitu pahit. KyuMin Oneshoot. repost


**I'm Sick**

**Aphrodite Present**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, Donghae etc.**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni hasil pemikiran author, kalaupun ada yang sama atau mirip berarti itu hanya kebetulan belaka *plak, atau tidak disengaja ^^ harap dimaklumi karena author juga sering baca ff dan mungkin inspirasi author berasal dari ff itu(kalau ada terima kasih~ ^^)**

**Summary: aku sangat membenci keadaan ini, ini menyebalkan, seharusnya sekarang aku bisa bermain bersama Kyu, Hyuk dan Wookie.. tapi, ini membuatku mengingat semua kenyataan ini, kenyataan yang begitu pahit.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Angst.**

**REPOST ^^**

Kini aku sedang berada di Sebuah taman rumah sakit yang kini menjadi tempat yang paling kusukai, aku disini bersama Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook. Kalian tak tahu kan kenapa aku berada dirumah sakit ini?, ya karena aku sekarang ini sedang sakit Jantung. Sejujurnya, pertama kali aku mendengar berita ini, Aku seperti dihujam oleh beribu-ribu benda tajam ke jantungku, melebihi rasa sakit yang kini kualami. Sakit, ini sakit sekali, apalagi harus membayangkan kalau aku akan mati, meninggalkan dunia dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kucintai aku saja tak mau. Ini 1 minggu semenjak aku pingsan diisekolah, tentu saja karena penyakit bodoh ini. Aku tak menyesal dilahirkan 16 tahun yang lalu dan akan meninggal sebentar lagi mungkin, aku tak menyesal, karena selalu ada sahabatku yang menemaniku, yang setia berteman padaku, mereka benar-benar sahabat sejatiku.

Oh ya, kalian akan kuperkenalkan ke sahabat-sahabatku, dia Kyuhyun dia disebelahku, Cho Kyuhyun, dia sahabat terdekat dan Sahabat yang sempurna yang pernah ada, walaupun dia itu sering dijuluki sebagai Evil magnae kyu, dia tidak sejahat Evil kok, tapi dia hanya suka mengerjai kakak-kakak dan temannya, termasuk aku. Yang satu ini yang disamping kiriku, namanya Lee Hyukkie, Dia laki-laki yang hobby nya makan pisang lohh, dia sangat manis sekali, dia sangat dekat kakakku donghae dari pada denganku, dan itu yang sedang berdiri namanya Kim Ryeowook, dia laki-laki yang punya wajah imut, dia berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya, Kim Yesung.

Oke, Kalian sudah kenal semua kan?, dan kalian belum mengenal kakakku, Namanya Lee Donghae, Dia yang kuceritakan yang paling dekat dengan Hyukkie,. Dan aku sendiri, Namaku Lee Sungmin, aku ini laki-laki yang punya Aegyo diatas rata-rata,hahahha, itu kata teman-temanku, dan rata-rata juga banyak yang bilang begitu.

Saat ini aku hanya bisa duduk dan menatap langit biru muda yang indah. Aku kembali menyelami ceritaku dimasa lalu, kalian mau ikut?, gak mau ya? Ming marah niii,, #Pouty, hehehe

Flashback On

"pagi Minnie," ucap ke ketiga sahabatku saat memasuki kamarku

"pagi Kyu, Hyuk, Wookie, kenapa pagi sekali?" ucapku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku

"karena aku kangen Minnieeeeee" ucap kyu sambil memelukku erat, dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Hyuk dan Wookie,

"ishh, maknae evil, jangan memeluk Bunny ku seperti itu, kalau penyakit jantungnya kambuh, akan ku hajar kau" kata Hyuk pada Kyu, dan wookie hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sebagai tanda setuju sengan ucapan Hyuk.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa cemberut, dan itu menurutku sangat jelek sekali

"Hahahha, ga papa kok Kyunnie meluk Minnie, atau jangan-jangan kalian mau peluk min juga ya?" jawabku asal.

"gak deh ming, gue sih pengen meluk ikan itu aja," jawab hyuk sambil senyum-senyum.

"kalau wookie sih pengen meluk Yesung hahahha," lanjut Ryeowook.

"Wkwkwkwk, Ming aja gak marah ya, Kyu peluk, hahahhaha" kata kyu tiba-tiba.

Hmm, sungguh hari yang indah, aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini

Flashback End

"Kyu, Hyuk, Wookie... kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh bagaimana?" tanyaku pada mereka, terlihat ekspresi kaget bercampur sedih dari wajah mereka.

"Ming, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, aku ga suka" jawab Hyukkie.

"tapi.." belum sempat aku bicara Kyu sudah memotongnya.

"Tapi apa Ming?, seharusnya kamu harus optimis untuk tetap hidup, kau menyebalkan ming, kyu membenci ming kalau ming bilang seperti itu, jadi, kalau ming gak mau kyu benci, jangan pernah katakan itu lagi" potong kyu sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"iya Min, jangan pernah katakan itu lagi, oke?" kata Ryeowook sambil duduk mengambil tempat duduk kyuhyun tadi.

"iya"jawabku sambil mengangguk pasrah.

Keesokan Harinya di Rumah sakit

"dok,bagaimana dengan penyakit saya? Apa bisa disembuhkan?" tanyaku pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksaku tadi.

"hhh~, kau semakin lemah sungminnie kuharap kau tidak sering keluar kamar atau pergi ke taman" ucap dokter sambil menghela nafas.

"eh, kenapa? Aku menyukai tempat itu, apa tidak boleh aku kesana lagi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Boleh Min, tapi kuharap, untuk minggu ini, kau tidak kesana, mengerti?" saran dokter.

"iya, makasih dok.." kataku.

Siang ini, lagi-lagi aku sendiri, kalau boleh jujur aku sangat membenci keadaan ini, ini menyebalkan, seharusnya sekarang aku bisa bermain bersama Kyu, Hyuk dan Wookie.. tapi, ini membuatku mengingat semua kenyataan ini, kenyataan yang begitu pahit akan penyakit jantungku.

Kata Kyu, ini demi kebaikanku, dunia luar akan semakin memperburuk keadaannku kalau aku pergi ke taman lagi. Orang tuaku sangat sibuk, bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar negeri untuk kelangsungan bisnis mereka. Sungguh aku muak hidup seperti ini, seperti mereka tak pernah peduli terhadapku

"Hai minnie, aku dataaang" teriak kyu dari arah luar pintu kamar ruanganku dan langsung membuyarkan lamunanku, dia masuk sambil membawa bunga lili putih, yahh, itu bunga kesukaanku.

"Hai Kyu,, kau sendiri? Oh ya, apakah bunga itu untukku? Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Ya aku sendiri saja, kedua teman kita itu sedang sibuk, hmm,tentu saja ini untukmu" jawabnya sambil menaruh bunga itu diatas vas bunga yang ada dimeja yang bunganya telah layu, bunga yang layu itu dibuangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba seperti ada sesuatu yang nyeri dadaku, seperti tertusuk,

"..unghh..." ya Tuhan, aku tak ingin melihat Kyuhyun melihatku seperti ini , akh, ini sakit sekali, pikirku dalam hati

"Min, kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun yang kujawab hanya dengan gelengan, menandakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, walaupun keadaannya tidak begitu.

"..hiks... ahk..." tangisku langsung saat aku tak kuat menahannya, biarlah kyuhyun tau kalau sakitku sekarang sering kambuh,

Srett...

Prang...

Aku tak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di atas meja hingga pecah,

"hiks" satu isakan lolos dari mulutku, sungguh, sekarang aku jadi begitu lemah didepan kyu, aku tak ingin melihat sahabatku ini khawatir

"..ming..." aku bisa lihat kyuhyun menghampiriku dengan panik, dia membantuku agar kembali berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Min, sebentar ya jangan kemana-mana, kyu mau panggil suster" ucap kyu panik dan langsung pergi memanggil suster.

Arrghh, kenapa sakit disaat seperti ini, aku gak siap pergi sekarang, kumohon.

Kulihat suster datang dan langsung menyuntikan cairan itu kepergelangan tanganku, hmm sepertinya sudah tidak sesakit tadi, dan aku mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan kedua mataku. Tapi sebelum aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dapat kulihat kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini sendiri

keesokkan harinya

Aku sekarang sudah bangun semenjak aku tidur kemarin karena tiba-tiba penyakitku kambuh dan harus disuntikkan cairan aneh itu, tadi mamaku menelponku dan bilang bahwa ia akan menjengukku hari ini, aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya, ah,aku nanti akan memohon sama mamaku agar aku bisa secepatnya keluar dari rumah sakit ini, jujur aku sudah bosan disini, aku kangen Hyukkie dan Wookie, terakhir mereka menjengukku saat aku ada ditaman rumah sakit ini.

"Sungmin bunny, mama datang sayang," ucap seseorang dibalik pintu dan langsung memelukku erat, ya, mamaku datang

"Ma, Minnie mau pulang kerumaaahh, boleh yaaa, papa mana?" kataku sambil memperlihatkan aegyoku dan melepaskan pelukan kami

"papamu masih disana, dia belum bisa kesini Min, ahh tidak, mama tidak mengijinkannya, mama gak mau Minnie nanti tambah drop dirumah, ga akan," kata mamaku sambil menolak keras permintaanku.

"mama baik dehh, boleh ya? Disanakan ada sahabat Minnie, mereka pasti melindungi Minnie kok,, percaya deh sama Minnie" rajukku pada mama.

"aishh, oke, mama bolehin, tapi Minnie harus janji, jangan berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat Minnie lelah, janji?" jawab mamaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"iya maaa, makasihhh, Minnie sayang mamaaa" ucapku kesenangan dan tanpa sadar aku sudah loncat-loncat seperti anak kecil.

"hahahaha, anak mama imut sekali" puji mama padaku.

Hahahaha, akhirnya aku akan pulang kerumah, aku sudah tak sabar mau pulang ke rumah, sebaiknya aku sms saja teman-temanku itu,

Mamaku pun segera mengurus kepulanganku, setelah mamaku meminta izin pada dokter, dokter pun menyetujuinya tapi harus dengan syarat yaitu, jika penyakitku kambuh tiba-tiba, aku harus cepat dibawa lagi kerumah sakit dan TIDAK BOLEH PULANG LAGI, aish menyebalkan sekali, gak papa deh, yang penting hari ini aku bisa pulang, kamar pink kuuu, Minnie dataaaanggg,, pikirku dalam hati.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah aku pulang kerumah...

.

Malam ini, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Hyukkie datang untuk menjengukku, papaku juga sekarang sudah pulang dari luar negeri.

"..hehehhe makasih Hyukkie..." senyumku saat hyukkie memberikanku sebuah liontin, Hyuk pun ikut tersenyum sambil memakaikan liontin itu untukku

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat indah buatku, karena ketiga sahabatku akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman kota.

"ayoo, kita berangkatt" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook,

"iya sabar Minnie, kita pamit dulu, ayo, wkwkwk" ucap kyuhyun padaku

"Hmm,Min pamit mau ketaman ya~ Minnie cuman mau berterima kasih sama mama, papa, dan Donghae hyung, makasih udah mau jagain minnie sampai sekarang, Minnie sangat menyayangi kalian, I love you all... eh-"

"..." semuanya terdiam, aku tersenyum pada mereka, aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu, aku hanya berfirasat kalau aku nanti tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi.

"..Minnie..." gumam mereka dan langsung menerjang tubuhku dengan pelukan mereka

"Ming... apa yang kau katakan, kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh... kau adik yang aneh min, kau kan tidak akan kemana-mana, masa mungkin sih, seorang Lee Sungmin mau meninggalkan kakaknya Lee Donghae yang tampan ini, hahhaha" kata kakakku sambil tertawa miris

"Hahahha, kau pede sekali Lee Donghae, kkkk~, Minnie pergi ya, oh ya kalau Minnie memang pergi, hmm..." kataku sedikit menggantungkan kalimatku,

"..jangan pernah menangis untuk Minnie.." kulanjutkan kalimatku dengan nada lirih

Kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin pergi, aku tak kuat melihat mamaku yang sudah menangis di bahu papaku, dan Hyukkie yang tengah berpelukan dengan Donghae karena sedih, kulihat juga Wookie yang menangis terduduk tapi, kulihat kyuhyun sangat kuat, diapun pergi sambil menarik tanganku,

"Hei, aku dan Minnie duluan ya" pamit kyu pada Hyuk dan Ryeowook

Sesampainya di taman...

Tess...

Kulihat kyuhyun menangis disebelahku, sekarang kami berdua ada dibangku ditengah-tengah taman. Aish, kenapa dia malah menangis, seharusnya aku yang menangis sekarang, kan yang mau pergi kan aku,, aduhhh.. bisa-bisa aku juga jadi menangis, aihh, kyuhyun menyebalkan.

"..hikss..." ahh, aku sudah tidak kuat, dia membuatku jadi ingin menangis kencang.

"..hwaaaa, Minnie jangan ikut menangis ..."perlahan kyuhyun mengusap air mataku yang sudah membanjiri pipiku.

"..Kyuh.. unghh... hhh.. sakiith." Tiba-tiba kurasakan jantungku sangat sakit, kyuhyun hampir saja ingin menggendongku tapi kutahan, kulihat wajahnya sangat panik melihatku seperti ini.

"..Kyuhh, kumohon, akuhh hanya inginh disini, hhh.. kumohon." Tahanku saat kyuhyun ingin menggendongku, kyuhyun terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Min bertahan lah, aku mohon min, tolonglah, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kyu gendong minnie ya?" kata kyuhyun padaku dengan wajah memohon

"..jangan kyu...Minnh tidak apa-apa kyuhh... hhh..." kataku tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan gigi kelinciku disela rasa sakit yang terus menggrogoti jantungku.

"..Min jangan tersenyum saat kau sedang merasakan sakit itu min, jangan min.." ucap kyuhyun sambil menangis disebelahku,

".. Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah, Min capek, min lelah, Minnie mau tidur, Hiks.. Kyunnie kenapa malah nangis sih. Hiks..?' tanyaku sambil menangis sesenggukan

"Enggak min, kau lelah?, tidurlah, tidur saja, aku disini Min.." ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum perih

"iyah kyu, makasih" kataku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"iya?..."

"saranghae..." ucapku pelan, sangat pelan...

"nado saranghae nae Sungmin..."

"..."

Dapat kurasakan, pandanganku mulai memudar, dan seperti ada cahaya didepanku, sepertinya itu jalanku, akupun mengikuti cahaya itu, dan benar-benar pergi...

Sekarang aku dapat melihatnya dari atas sini, dia sedeng memeluk tubuhku yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Hiks... Min, kau sudah tidur?,Jinjja**?**" dapat kudengar suara kyuhyun yang bergetar menahan tangisan.

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn, Hiks.. kenapa kau tidak membawaku ikut bersamamuu...Hiks.. kau jahat min...Hiks.. Lee Sungmin.. jangan pergi.. Aku mencintaimu min sangat, hiks sungmin hyung~!" teriaknya sambil mendekap tubuhku yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu kuat.

"Kyu.. Mianhae... aku juga mencintaimu, sangat kyu" ucapku dari atas sini.

~END~

**Alohaaa, ini ff pertama saya, harap dimaklumi kalau ff nya awkward -_- **

**Sebenernya ni ff udah lama – tapi baru dipublish sekarang. Ini nulisnya pas jaman es em pe :')**

**Okeh, saya Cuma mau bilang RCL pleasee~~ hargain saya nulis ni ff. Kalo ga bisa Review disini, di bbm atau twitter juga boleh.**

**BBM: 79EBF290**

**Twitter: AphroditeKyumin**


End file.
